Prompts
by WeDidItForTheDead
Summary: A drabble based on prompts from MidnightSchemer13. Siblings, confusion, and a normal day that doesn't really seem so normal.


**Ean: I finally finished! It took forever. More explanation at the end.**

**Warning: Terrible out of character characters, somewhat yaoi, and slight character bashing (for comedic reasons)**

****Roxas was in the kitchen grabbing a banana when he heard the fron t door slam and watched his younger sister run up the stairs. Thtinking nothing of it, he sat down at the table with his twin to enjoy his breakfast.

A high-pitched scream cut through the house. Roxas froze in his seat, banana half peeled, before running up the stairs and bursting into his sister's room.

He really shouldn't have been surprised by what he saw.

Instead of being in terrible pain or being kidnapped by some pedophile, Namine was lying flat on her back atop the white bedspread, shreds of paper littering the area around her.

Her head lethargically turned, disturbing the perfect fan of blond hair. Red rimmed, blue eyes stared at him as her pink lips said, "What do you want?"

"Just wondering why you were screaming bloody murder for no apparent reason." Roxas leaned against the doorjamb, uneaten banana still in hand.

A scream on a smaller scale than before came from the adolescent girl, now clearly out of anger instead of terror. "He dumped me. For no good reason, he dumped me."

Despite the tense situation, Roxas wanted to laugh. Instead, he said, "Zexion broke up with you? Really?"

Namine threw a nearby pillow at her older brother. "This is not the time to say 'I told you so.'"

Roxas came over and sat with his back against her bed. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure he's gay."

"That's not funny!" Namine whined. "That means I was just his beard!" Nonetheless, giggles soon followed.

A scrap of paper fell into Roxas' lap. "What's this?"

"It's that picture." Namine sat up and retrieved her impromptu confetti.

Roxas sighed in understanding. A month ago, in February, Zexion had first kissed Namine. Once she told Kairi, the red head had insisted on taking a picture. So, a week later, Kairi was present to snap a picture of the two kissing in the snow.

"Stupid boy and his stupid Valentine's present," Namine muttered.

"You were ecstatic at the time," Roxas replied, even though she wasn't really talking to him.

"Shut up." Namine smiled at the ceiling, but it soon fell and she once again sighed. "It was so stupid. Do you know his reasoning?" she didn't wait for Roxas to answer. "He said we were too alike. I said that we were plenty different. I mean, I draw, and he's so much more philosophical. Then he said that we were too different. He needs to make up his fucking mind!" Namine raged. Roxas raised his eyebrow at her profanity. She must really be angry, and she still kept going, "Apparently, I was too girly and immature. My giggling annoyed him. Well, we needed to have some fun! He always has his nose in a book and completely ignores me. You know what? I'm glad we broke up! I'm sick and tired of worrying about if I bother him or if I'm not saying enough. Everything's a guessing game with him. I never know what he's thinking!"

Dumbstruck, Roxas didn't know what to say. He had never seen his sister so riled up. "That's good… I guess," he commented awkwardly, trying to find something to talk about. His gaze landed on his hands. "… want a banana?"

After an awkward moment of silence, Namine started laughing. It wasn't subdued chuckles or girlish giggles. The blonde was rolling on hr bed, busting a gut. The peals of laughter were louder than the screams and much more pleasurable. Roxas was confused, familiar with his sister being meek and quiet, then decided that the only thing to do was smile and join in.

"No," she said between giggles, "but I bet Zexion wants one."

Roxas laughed in surprise, never expecting his younger sister to say something like that. "Rumor is that Demyx has a bit of a crush on Zexion. Should we let his tatus as newly single just happen to slip?"

Namine gave her brother a stern look. "Revenge is not the answer."

Roxas shrugged an replied, "It's not revenge. We're just stating a fact, and if someone just happens to overhear us and get an idea, then that's no fault of ours."

"Why Roxas, I didn't know you were so devious. "Both blondes turned to find their red headed friend leaning against the doorjamb as Roxas had been earlier. "What a twisted little scheme you've thought up. Mind if I help?" Axel asked.

"Good afternoon," Namine greeted in her normal, shy voice as she smoothed her dress. " I wasn't expecting you to visit."

"That's me: unexpected." He grinned childishly. "Do you mind if I borrow your puny onii-chan?"

"Puny?" Roxas had the nerve to sound offended despite the significance in height between him and the redhead.

Namine just smiled, having laughed enough in the past hour to be satisfied. "Not at all."

"Traitor," Roxas accused as he elbowed past Axel and into the hallway. "Are you coming?"

"You wish," Axel replied as he followed Roxas down the photograph lined corridor and to the only unadorned door on the second floor.

With an eyeroll, Roxas opened the door to his room. "Cute."

"Thanks," was his cheeky comeback.

An empty suitcase lay open in the center of the cleared carpet and Roxas knelt down beside it. With the blonde's back to him, Axel surveyed the room. Piles of CDs lined the wall in attempt at a neat stack. A bundle of clothes had toppled at the end of his unmade bed. Everything was monochromatic; a contrast of black and white with few shades of gray. Posters papered the walls haphazardly and strange contraptions hung from the ceiling.

"Nice digs," he finally commented while lowering himself to the black and white checked bed.

"What do you want?" Roxas asked in a tired voice, Namine having already taken up today's allotted sympathy.

"I want you to want me," Axel replied, singing the Cheap Trick song off key.

"Oh, I want you all right," Roxas growled. "I want you in a casket."

Axel tsked. "So violent. All those video games must be corrupting today's youth."

The blonde had gotten up to grab the clothes from his bed and said, "Don't you have somewhere to be?" to the person nearby.

"Yep," Axel replied. "Right here. I can't think of a better way to spend my Saturday."

"How about looking for a job? Don't you have someone else you can bug, preferably away from me?" Roxas folded the clothes into the empty suitcase.

"Jobs are boring." Axel leaned is head back on crossed arms as he watched Roxas pack. "And Marly kicked me out so that he can 'declutter our dwelling,' whatever that means."

A snort came from the other side of the room. "How did you ever get through high school?"

"Easy." Axel examined his nail. "I copied off of Zexion."

"Isn't he younger than you?" Curious, Roxas turned to stare at the redhead.

Without making eye contact, Axel replied, "So, what of it?"

Sky blue eyes turned heavenward, Roxas continued to stuff various objects into his luggage. "You're so immature."

"And you're heartless." Axel pouted childishly.

"Yep," Roxas teased sarcastically, "because only someone without a heart could resist you."

"On the contrary, my little blond buddy," a hand reached out to pat Roxas' head as the owner spoke, "even the most heartless person couldn't resist me if I tired. Not even you."

Finally turning towards the pain that sat on his bed, Roxas replied, "Yeah? I'd like to see you try."

Even as they came out, Roxas knew that he'd regret those words.

With a swoop that only an experienced playboy could perfect, Axel gently placed his lips upon the blonde's own.

When he finally pulled away, neither said a word. Moments passed with only emerald eyes staring into sky blue ones. No moments had been more beautiful than the ones Axel spent gazing at that angelic face with the round cheeks and parted pink lips.

Those moments were shattered as Roxas finally bolted up. One stumbling step sent him falling over the partially packed suitcase. Without acknowledging the help offered to him by the older redhead, he regained his feet and rushed out of the room, looking back over his shoulder with a final shout of, "Pedophile!"

Downstairs, Sora watched his twin stumble down the steps and straight to the bathroom. Axel soon followed at a more leisurely pace with a peeled and slightly brown banana in hand. "Well, it's been fun, but I better go now. People to harass, things to burn; you know how it is." He turned to Roxas, who was currently scrubbing his mouth furiously. "Been a pleasure talking to you. I'm sure the feeling was mutual."

"Like Hell it was!" Roxas spat at the closing front door, toothpaste dribbling down his chin.

Taking his empty breakfast bowl to the sink, Sora called out, "So what new excitement did I miss today?"

"He kissed me! That moronic, pedophilic, pyromanic, fucking jerk kissed me!" Literally foaming at the mouth from excess mouth wash, Roxas scrubbed at his violated lips some more.

"So, the usual?" Sora asked.

Roxas came out and glared at his brother. "Did you not hear me? He. Kissed. Me."

"So what? It's not like you're some teenage girl worrying about your first kiss." Sora thought for a moment. "Wasn't Xion your first?"

"Yes, and Kairi was yours. But that's not the point! His lips touched mine and now I'm tainted," Roxas complained.

"Roxas, he was probably just playing with you." Neither brother had heard the door open and were surprised to hear their friend speak.

"That doesn't make it any better," the blonde grumbled at the boy with silver hair before departing up the stairs.

Sora sat back down at the table. "Good morning Riku."

"Is it really, Sora?" Riku teased as he took a seat across from the brunette.

Sora shrugged. "It wasn't horrible. I heard Namine screaming, then her and Roxas were laughing, and then Roxas was freaking out about Axel. At least this time the police weren't involved."

"You have one strange family," Riku replied while helping himself to a sip of Sora's paopu juice. He leaned back on his crossed arms, two chair legs coming off of the linoleum floor. "So onto something normal: how did you do on the physical education assessment?"

Sora smiled brightly. "Apparently I have quick reflexes and am good at hand to hand combat," he stated proudly.

Riku nodded approvingly. "And how about magic?"

"I could use some practice," Sora admitted. "I don't use it much, so my timing was off."

"Well, we're work on that next." All four legs landed on the floor with a 'thump!' as Riku shrugged forward to look into his younger friend's eyes. "So tell me, how'd the Run go?"

Sora squirmed under his stare and gazed out the window and into the ocean. The Run was a test that every sophomore on Destiny Island had to complete. It was a full lap around the sandy shores, approximately twelve miles. Riku had been training him all summer so that he could pass with flying colors. "I didn't die," Sora joked.

With eyebrows lowered, Riku glared at Sora. "But did you pass? Were you first place? Did you remember to pace yourself?"

Sora fidgeted. " Yes, I passed. No, I didn't get first place. But it's not my fault! Selphie started teasing me that a girl was ahead of me, so I sped up to show her, but then Hayner comes up out of the blue and totally blows me away. Not to mention when Vanitas 'accidentally' tripped me, so I was out of breath three fourths of the way in." Sora gasped in air, having said that all in one breath.

A sigh blew silver strands across the table as Riku shook his hea back and forth, tsking like a disappointed parent. "Sora," he began patiently, "I told you not to let the other kids get to you. You would've been fine if you had just done as I told you."

"I get it, I screwed up. Can we move on yet?" Irritated, Sora drained the rest of his juice and got up to wash the cup.

"No, we cannot move on," Riku argued. "How are you ever going to learn?"

The cup clanged in the sink as Sora dropped it with force. "I learned! It was stupid of me! I said I got it, okay? Why do you have to keep pushing this?"

"Because it's important! You should have listened to my advice." Riku stood up from his seat and headed towards the door. "I'm leaving."

"Hey," Sora called out. "I thought you'd like to know that I got third place out of the entire sophomore class, and I was proud of it until just a few minutes ago."

The door slammed without a reply and Sora followed its example.

Namine soon came down the stairs to grab a banana and saw Sora with his head on the table. "You too?" she asked. "First Roxas, now you. How can you be so upset on such a perfect Saturday?" She then walked out that same front door with a smile on her face.

**Ean: Alright, so I must thank MidnightSchemer13 for this story, though it's not much of anything. She gave me prompts for practice. They are:  
>Roxas and Namine, involving a banana, and het. <strong> **( I didn't know what that meant until after, sorry.)  
>Roxas and Axel, a suitcase, and optional yaoi<br>Sora and Riku, criticism, and no yaoi**

**Thank you for reading.**

**MS13: More please~!  
><strong>


End file.
